The Frozen Demigod
by DemigodOfStories
Summary: Ever heard of Khione having a daughter? Neither does the whole camp! Join Khione's Daughter, Mira, as she goes to Camp Half d another quest? Uh oh! Now, it's Rated K, but I turned it to Rated T, just in case if something happened. No Lemon, don't worry.


The Frozen Demigod – Daughter of Khione

_"Wait, what is happening?" I screamed. The water nymph child, Aqua, bit her lips. "Follow me, now" she answered calmly. So far, what's happening is that there's a Cyclops following us with fire in his hands. It was creepy. "C'mon" screamed Aqua as I froze. I followed after, to reach the place I never went to before, but I realized it was a camp. This is a new adventure, as I thought._

"Gah" I screamed. I looked around. I was on a fluffy bed. I sighed and was about to go to sleep, but I whacked my head. This is not, my bed! I looked around, there were people starring at me, and a half-horse man? Oh man, I read about this. Greek mythology! But wait, what? Aren't half-horse men supposed to be free in the wild?

"She looks a bit like Khione," whispered a blond girl starring at me widened eyes. "Yeah, but darker hair," said a boy with green eyes tilting his head at me. "Uh, hi" I said awkwardly. "Hi" responded a girl with red hair smiling at me. "Hello, um, one, where am I?" I asked looking around. "Camp Half-Blood" answered the blond girl with grey eyes. "Man, is she the daughter of Aphrodite?" asked a boy with red hair.

"No" answered the red hair girl. She then smiled at me. "The name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare"

"Nice to meet you," I giggled. "Red, because you know, your initials make Red, and your red hair-"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," said Rachel laughing. "What's your name?"

"My name? Oh, um, my name is Miranda, but people call me Mira" I answered. "I'm Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, show them around" announced the horse-half guy, Chiron. I laughed nervously. "Hello" I said. "Hi" said the blond girl smiling at me cautiously. The green eye boy just did a peace sign.

So we walked around the camp. It was pretty cool, I guess. "You guys do fencing?" I asked astonished. "Uh what?" asked the boy, Percy, raising his eyebrows. "Fencing, seaweed brain, Fencing is like, combat, except you know, we don't wear the white uniform" said Annabeth cheerfully. "Alright" said Percy still confused.

(At The Camp Fire)

I was confused at first, but when I realized it was my dinner, I just took a burger, a icy fruit smoothie, smores, and frozen strawberries, you heard it right, frozen strawberries, they taste good, for some reason. "Throw your favorite food into the fire," whispered Annabeth. I was confused at first. But I threw my frozen strawberries. It suddenly smells like them, mixed with other scents, it smelled good, and not burned food at all!

"Now, let's get to the claiming" called out Chiron when we were all done eating. "All new campers, stand up," continued Chiron yelling.

I was confused at first. But then Annabeth pulled me up and smiled. I mouthed thanks. Suddenly, a few kids got claimed. "Welcome, Brian, The Son of Zeus, boy of lightning, sky, eagles, etc…" yelled Chiron. A girl then stood up. "Welcome, Aria, The Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of doves, love, and beauty" yelled Chiron. A pretty orange hair girl smiled as she sits down.

"Welcome, Zach, The Son of Hephaestus, son of fire, and blacksmith" Chiron continues yelling as a boy with curly brown hair, wild brown eyes, and a mischievous smile sat down. I looked around blushing. I was the only one up.

I froze. Everyone looked at the sign above my head shocked. Chiron smiled weakly. "Welcome, Mira, The Daughter of Khione, snow and ice" said Chiron weakly. When I sat down, Annabeth smiled at me encouragly as she pat my shoulder. "Now there is a quest" called out Chiron standing back up. Rachel stood up biting her lips. "She's the oracle," whispered Annabeth.

Rachel's eyes then became greener then ever. She was about to talk until I left. What just happened? I'm the daughter of Khione? Wait, back up, Brian is here! When did that happen? Tears started flowing my face so I ran to the forest. I didn't hear what Rachel said though:

Daughter of snow, shall travel north,

Finding her mom, to need guidance help?

Son of Zeus, Daughter of Aphrodite,

Son of Hephaestus, shall follow through,

Going north, shall not be easy

Daughter of snow will be trapped,

She will be struck in power,

Cause land in snow and ice

The three, will need her back

And one shall undo the awful mistake

My backpack was heavy, but it was better. I better start finding my mom. That's for sure. I can't do this anymore! I can't bear to meet him again!

I wavered through my red hair. I can't believe it; she didn't even listen to the prophecy! Zach and Brian nodded at me, and we knew what we were supposed to do. We ran after Mira. I smiled nervously. This was going to be a long trip! What can I do? Beside charm speaking people? "C'mon, you guys, we have to go to the north, it said so in the quest" said Brian. He then took a deep breath. And then he floats! Literally, he flew. "I know where she is. Quebec" said Brian excitedly as he float back down. "Quebec?" I asked confused. "Yeah," said Zach.

="Let's build a camp here, we are staying here over the night" said Zach. "Alright, I will get the food ready," said Aria cheerfully. Brian sat on a branch quietly. It was nighttime; he looked at his map to track down Mira. "Oh Mira, I'm so sorry" he muttered.

"Oh my" said Mira shocked. She found a white Pegasus. "Ride to Khione, your highness?" asked the white Pegasus. "My pleasure, what's your name?" asked Mira. "I'm Snowflake, I know that your Mira, only daughter of Khione, princess of snow and ice" said Snowflake smiling. Mira blushed. "Uh yeah" she muttered.

"Okay, well, come on riding," said Snowflake cheerfully. Mira smiled cautiously as she went on to ride Snowflake. "Get me to Khione" announced Mira.

When I got there, Snowflake let me get off. I gasped. It was like a snowy wonderland! Wow, am I in heaven?

"Khione is at the castle," whispered Snowflake as Snowflake joined his tribe. I nodded as I went inside the castle. I looked around, it was quite beautiful, "Hello, may I help you," asked a cold voice. I turned around.

There was a lady with white hair and sky blue eyes; her eyes look awfully like mines. The lady then widened her eyes. "Miranda?" she whispered. "Hi, mom" I said awkwardly. She then ran to hug me.

"Oh, sweetie! I can't believe you're here! You look so beautiful" Khione smiled brightly. "Welcome to my Winter Wonderland"

"It's beautiful" I said astonished. "Well, then you are your mother's daughter," said Khione cheerfully. She then yelled, "Ice, Flake, come"

And two girls with light blue hair and blue eyes came rushing over. "Yes, your highness?" asked one of them. "I want you two girls to get Miranda here all dressed up, she is not wearing clothes suitable for this weather" demanded Khione.

I looked down at my clothes. My Camp Half-Blood orange shirt was scraped with dirt, and jeans. I was cold, but not that cold. Khione smiled, I realized that she could read my thoughts. "You're my child, that's why. If you stayed here this long without a appropriate winter pair of clothes, without been my child, you would froze to ice," whispered Khione. I nodded. Her two assistants then took me to my chamber.

When they were done, I looked at the mirror. My brown hair was curled in some spots, but mostly it seems straight, red lipstick, and a blue kimono. When I got out, Khione smiled at me. We were at the dining room.

"Join me here, honey" said Khione with her usual cold voice, but I noticed a few happiness mixed with it. I sat with her. I looked around and I noticed some…unusual frozen statues. When Khione saw me looking around, her expression turned grim. "I'm sorry, you had to see this. But most Greek and Romans consider me evil, since well, you know, I freeze people. It is like how Midas turned stuff into gold. So my father, our grandfather, when he heard, he said that you will be turned to a goddess at your coronation. But you do know how to use your power, right?" asked Khione.

"I don't know," I said biting my lips. "All right, now, think about snow, ice, imagine having fun with them, been mad, anything," whispered Khione.

I then froze. I closed my eyes; I realized it was my biggest mistake.

-Her Dream-

_"Brian! Over here" I yelled. "All right, Mira" said Brian as he kicked the soccer ball. I smiled nervously as I shot a goal. "Yay" I said happily as I high-fived Brian. "Hey, want to go horse-back riding now?" I asked. "Anything for my girl" said Brian cheerfully. I laughed as I punched him in the shoulder. Brian's face turned grim. "But I can't, I have to go…to my sick mom" said Brian stuttering. I nodded understanding. "Alright," I said. I hugged him and ran back home. I then realized that I need to go to Starbucks, I need to get a cup of drink, and it was a long day after all. It was raining, but I ran there. My hair was wet, but I saw something I wasn't expecting. _

_"Brian?" I asked shocked. There was Brian with Katie. Katie is like this slut. Anyways, she was wearing a pink crop top that showed her red bra, and a skirt short enough to see her underwear. They were cuddling under the rain. "Mira! This is not what it looks like! I-" then he was cut off. "Oh this is your cousin! Nice to meet you, I'm Brian's girlfriend" said Katie cheerfully. I bit my lips. "This is exactly what it looks like! You're cheating on me with another girl" I cried. I threw my drink and pour it over his head, I then ran back home, meeting Aqua. That is where I started to find Camp Half-Blood._

-End-

When I woke back up, I noticed that there were snowballs floating above my hands. "Oh" said Khione muttering. She must've noticed my anger. "You need to control your anger, honey," she whispered. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Look behind you" she said calmly. I looked behind me and noticed that Ice and Flake were frozen. "Can I unfreeze them?" I asked. "No, it is only Flame that can do it, and if we touch flame, let along do anything with it, we will die a painful death" whispered Khione.

I bit my lips. Great, now I froze Khione's assistants. "Now follow what I do," said Khione. She started to do movements. I followed. When we were done my training for one hour, a knock was on the door. "Oh dear, my father is here" she said.

I smiled nervously. When the door was opened, a man came in. He seem a bit older then Khione. Khione bowed. I followed what she did. "Rise, my daughters" said Boris. He then examined me. "Worthy enough to be queen" he announced. "No, father, you can't" said Khione biting her lips. "Honey, we have to. I'm tired of The Olympus controlling the world. We never ever got the respect we have" yelled Boris.

"Now, Miranda, come with me" he said. I looked at Khione. Her face was sad yet she nodded at me. _He can freeze us_ she mouthed. I realized, even she was scared of her father. I nodded and followed Boris to the royal chamber.

"Alright, now, honey, I know what happened. I saw what happened. That is why I decided to make you the royal queen. Gaea respect our wishes, since she really want to get the Olympus back down too. We just need you. Now listen, do you, want to get rid of Brian and Katie?" asked Boris. I cried. I nodded though.

"Good, then you shall be queen. You will threaten people who dare be against you and turn them to ice. All right, and beware of the Hephaestus kid, he can kill you in a snap" warned Boris. I nodded. I do not want to get frozen, let alone my mom. "Okay, now, c'mon, let's go to your mom and say that you're ready," said Boris.

"I made food," said Aria cheerfully. I jumped off the branch and ran to Aria and Zach. "Okay, so far, She is at Khione's castle" I said. "Good, I made a tree fort," said Zach cheerfully. We raised our eyebrows. "Yes, I also add chairs, tables, and bunks," said Zach cheerfully. "Alright, let's start," said Aria. She took out burgers for us. When we were done eating, Aria stood up. Her red hair was messy. She touched her hair and it turned neat.

"Start what?" asked Zach puzzled. "I know how you feel, Brian. Now tell us what happen," said Aria looking at me stern. I pretend to be puzzled. "What are you talking about?" I stuttered. "Please, I'm the daughter of love! Don't fool me, now tell me, and if you don't, even thought I hate this, I will charm speak" demanded Aria.

"Wow, hot," muttered Zach. We laughed. "No, seriously, I have a bad feeling if she's mad" said Zach looking at me with raised eyebrows. I then told them. "No wonder" said Aria. "Now you deserve this," continued Aria as she walked over to slap me.

"Ow" I muttered. "Man, that's harsh," said Zach. "I know! I'm the worst guy ever," I screamed. They stay quiet. "Let's just get a good night sleep, maybe our parents will talk to us," suggested Aria. We climb up the ladder to the tree house and walked inside. It was quite amazing. I then lay down on a bed with blue sheets. I closed my eyes.

-Dream-

_"Bye" I yelled to Mira as she hugged me and ran back home. I then got a phone call. It was from Katie. I got a stab of guilt; I know that I will have to break up with one of them soon. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey, babe, want to hang out at Starbucks?" asked Katie. "Alright," I said cautiously. When I drove my motorcycle to Starbucks, there was Katie. Man, she looks hot. When I got off my motorcycle, she ran to kiss me. I kissed her back. I put my hands behind her waist, but I noticed that I was more of touching her…well you know what I mean. Katie put her hands on my chest as she kissed me. We then heard a cry. I turned around. There was Mira._

_ "Mira! I could explain-" but I had to be cut. I hate Katie that time. "Oh, you're his cousin! I'm Katie, Brian's girlfriend," said Katie cheerfully. Mira bit her lips. "This is exactly what it looks like," said Mira bitterly. She then pours her cup over my head and ran. Katie then smiled as she went back. She was about to kiss me back I stopped her. "That's it, we are through" I said bitterly. I then went on my motorcycle and drove off._

I gulped. This was the day of my coronation! Khione noticed my anxiety. "It will be okay," she murmured. I smiled weakly. I stared at myself; I had a blue dress on, and white boots. My hair had sparkles. I stared out the window. "Please, help me" I prayed. Khione put a hand on my shoulder. She smiled at me. "You'll be okay," she said.

I nodded and went out to the frozen garden. It was snow everywhere; it's like any usual garden except it's snowy, blue, or frozen. I took my guitar and began singing, it's like a hobby of mines, and I hope it will stay as a secret.

_" Let it go, let it go, Can't hold you back anymore, Let it go, let it go, Turn my back and slam the door. The snow blows white on the mountain tonight, Not a footprint to be seen, A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen, The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside, Couldn't keep it in Heaven knows I try, Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good girl you always had to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know, Well now they know" _

I then paused. I don't really know how to continue. I took a deep breath. Here I come.

"C'mon you guys! We have to hurry," screamed Aria. "Alright, Alright" said Brian spaced out. I raised my eyebrows. When we finally got there, thanks to my awesome ride. I noticed there were so many snows. I shivered. The snow below my feet was melting. "Uh, I will just go back" I then cautiously. Like everywhere is snow! How can the girl live like this? This is just crazy talk!

Aria sighed. She whispered something and then a pair of blue shoes pops up. "Wear them, they will keep you warm and not melt the snow or ice" demanded Aria. I removed my shoes and wore the blue shoes. Finally I relaxed. I wasn't freezing to death anymore, and I look down. The snow weren't melting. Aria snapped her fingers and we wore clothes good for the weather.

Suddenly we heard a noise. "It's the connotation," I guessed. Brian nodded gravely. We then followed the noise. It kept changing direction. I realized it was in the forest. We saw a crowd of people in the forest and followed. This better not be a complicated quest. It's complicated enough.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Khione whispered, "The forest, that's where we are starting," I realized why, it was the heart of the earth. I nodded. We then followed the people, with Borris leading them. When we got there, I saw three familiar people. It looked like Aria, Zach, and…Brian? No way, I must just be getting nuts. I then went into the castle and opened the balcony doors. I was wearing a purple cloak and a blue dress.

Borris gave me my scepter, and my crown. When I was holding them, I was really nervous. I then heard a yell. "Mira, don't do it" pleaded Brian. Aria and Zach were there too fearfully. I cried. I really want to get rid of Brian and that Katie! Urgh! I didn't know that I was freezing the objects. I dropped them. "I'm so sorry" I said. I ran out. When I reached the courtyard. Everyone was there. Adults were getting their kids away from me. I guess they were scared of me. I then backed up when I saw Borris coming toward me. I touched the fountain and accidently turned to ice. I cried more as I opened the door and ran out. I never knew an ice passage was behind me as I step on the passages. A message then was sent to me. "_Help! Mira!"_ screamed a voice. Khione!

Fine, if Boris really wanted the snow, I'll give him snow. I froze everything around snow and me. I then ran more and more. When I got on a hill, I accidently took one awful step, and it froze everything, and it kept on spreading! This is exactly what Boris wanted. The snow and ice never bothered me anyways, I guess. Now let's hope Khione is safe.

Man, I'm awful! Now the whole land is covered in snow. Aria and Zach nodded at me. We know what to do. We ran out of the doors and followed the passages. "Man, this is cold," said Aria. She snapped her fingers again and our clothes got warmer. I flied up. I saw an ice castle above a lot of hills. I knew what we have to do. "C'mon, you guys" I said. I pull Aria and Zach up to the clouds and followed the passages.

"This is so cool," screamed Zach manically. . "But I'm scared of heights" screamed Aria fearfully. "Oops" I said embarrassingly. I drop them. Luckily, they knew, well Zach did. Zach fell on a small pit of fire. "Ahh, relaxing" he said cheerfully. Meanwhile, Aria was screaming.


End file.
